


You know my past

by guesswhofern



Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [6]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24075028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guesswhofern/pseuds/guesswhofern
Summary: They’ve been together for a while now and Carlos finally wants to make it official and ask TK to marry him.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1: Lone Star Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729771
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84
Collections: 9-1-1 Lone Star Week





	You know my past

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming back and hello to everyone who started with this fic (you rebel) 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and find me on [tumblr](https://guesswhofern.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy <3

Carlos is sure that TK knows about his plans to propose to him. Or at least, TK knows Carlos wants to do it at some point in the near future. They talked about it before moving into their house together and TK may not have said yes then (not that Carlos was fishing for an answer right then) but he definitely didn’t freak out about the idea either. Carlos decided to that reaction as permission from his boyfriend to make a lifelong commitment to him. 

Planning a proposal has definitely been harder than he expected. Not as hard as he’s heard from friends, because he knows where he wants to do it, he’s definitely sure his boyfriend will say yes, and he knows he’ll like the ring. TK may like fashion, but he’s definitely not someone who cares for shiny things. 

Since he’s been spending time alone with TK’s dad Owen occasionally, it’s not suspicious to TK when Carlos takes his dad golfing one sunny afternoon. Asking for his father’s permission is more of a formality, since he already knows Owen approves of him. He’s said before how happy he is about their relationship and how happy he makes TK. After Carlos’ nerve-wracking lead-up to the question, all Owen says is ‘about time’ and squeezes his shoulder before taking his turn. He has definitely lucked out with this family. 

Telling his family about his plans is as chaotic as he had expected. The girls don’t stop talking for what seems like hours, but in the end gush over his proposal plan and tell him they’ll plan a little get-together the day after he popped the question. 

He tells Judd about it, too, at a BBQ at Judd’s house a few weeks before doing it and gets an approving nod and smile from the firefighter. 

Now all he has to do is ask.

He parks the car at the same spot he did the night TK told him they make a good team, and where they had their first kiss as a couple for their date night.

“Only the aurora is missing,” TK chimes in and gets out of the car, making himself comfortable on the hood. 

“Pretty sure that natural event won’t happen again in the near future, babe,” he tells him as he joins him on the hood of the car with their home-made food in tupperware. 

“We both have tomorrow off, right? We should go visit your sister and our newborn niece. You in?”

Little did he know that, if TK says yes, his whole family, and some of TK firefighter family, will be at his mums. So one way or another TK’s going to see his new niece. 

“Sounds perfect. We still have some toys laying around anyway, we could give them back to her this way,” Carlos tells him. 

“Or we could, you know, keep them so we have stuff in our house and babysit them more,” TK says quietly to him, watching him from the corner of his eye. 

Carlos smiles at him and takes him into his arms. “Sounds perfect to me. Practise makes perfect, right?”

“Yes, indeed. So we’ll give your sister her birthday gift, which is basically us babysitting her kids whenever she wants and we have time, but keep the toys. Also, I think Ludwig bit into some of them, so that’s not really appetizing.”

Carlos makes a disgusted face and nods his confirmation. “Deal, let’s eat now. Otherwise it’ll get cold.”

Some time later 

“So, TK, you know how much I love you, right?” Carlos says after they finish eating their food and have enjoyed the quiet night for a little bit. 

“Yes,” he answers, carefully, “what’s this about, Carlos?”

Carlos chuckles and takes one of TK’s hands. “Nothing bad, I promise. Quite the opposite actually, if I’m being honest.”

TK’s eyes widen. “Carlos, is this-? Are you p-?”

“Yes, so be quiet, babe,” Carlos interrupts him and laughs, putting his hand over TK’s to stop him from talking.

“We’ve been together for more than 5 years now and our relationship means everything to me. You’ve brought excitement back into my life, you challenge me every day, and I love spending time with you and our family. You know about my past, but never judged me for it and I love you for that.”

He stops for a moment and takes a shaky breath. TK squeezes the hand he’s holding and smiles at him with watery eyes. He mouths ‘I love you’ to Carlos, which gives him the courage to continue.

“I feel so deeply about you and you’re the only one who can break my heart, which I know you won’t do. And I won’t ever stop loving you or taking care of you. I will always be by your side and will always be here for you, always and forever. Will you marry me, Tyler?”

Since they’re both still sitting on the hood of the car TK only has to move a few inches to kiss Carlos and engulf him in a hug. “Fuck yes, of course I want to marry you. There’s nothing I would rather do.” 

“Thank god,” Carlos says, relieved and puts the silver ring on TK’s finger. “Looks perfect:” 

TK smiles and kisses him again. “You’re perfect.”

“I love you,” Tarlos tells him. 

“I love you, too, fiancé,” TK replies and kisses him.


End file.
